Energy consumption is a design constraint for MEMS devices, for example MEMS device implementations having resonant proof masses. For example, MEMS gyroscopes generally rely on relatively high-quality and high-power circuitry, for example amplitude control circuitry, to work properly. The use of lower-power circuitry, however, often leads to reduced performance. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application with reference to the drawings.